1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic game board and, more particularly, to an electronic game board including an electronic grid and a plurality of game pieces having predetermined values and being removably connectable to the grid for determining player scores.
2. Prior Art
Prior art attempts disclose a variety of word-forming games and related apparatus, all of which employ a predetermined number of letters from which each player must make a specific selection. Such letters are thereafter used to form words, either by the formation of independent words or by the addition of letters to words already formed either previously by that player, or by one or more of the other players. Unfortunately, such board games are often difficult to play because each player must manually track his/her individual score.
The advent of microelectronics and computers has produced certain electronic games, which simulate the functions of earlier board games, well known in the industry. Games actuated electrically from a digital memory have now become increasingly popular. For example, the game of scrabble, wherein the individual game pieces may be portrayed by symbols on a game board matrix, may include a keyboard for each game player which may be actuated by the player to display moves on the matrix. One of the problems associated with such prior art attempts is that players are limited to playing specific board games and, therefore, a group of players do not have the option of playing multiple board games with one set of playing pieces.
Therefore, it can be appreciate that there exists a need for new and improved electronic board games, which overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.